oh my
by inoseepoint
Summary: i dont own anything as the avengers figure out more about the truth of the attack they also get to know the real loki t for later chapters i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Ballon

Loki crawled into the New York hospital and was immediately tended too no questions asked once they saw the state of him. He looked nothing like last year in the state he was in. After he woke up three days later from falling in and out of consciousness the nurses said they had too inform the avengers he was here sadly he just smiled sadly and nodded, even though they knew who he was they never stopped being friendly. He looked nothing like last year under all the injures he was tattooed- his arms, hands, and fingers. His right leg and his left side neck. He had pieced his ears and his hair had grown to lie matted half way down his back they would have brushed it but he was asleep and it looked like he needed it.

The first to arrive was Bruce and tony. Loki stopped brushing his hair and glanced at the tiredly, tony made the first move by coming closer and sitting in the chair by the top of the bed he made sure to note everything about the god. He didn't exactly like the god but he didn't expect this.

" yo Loki what the hell you doing here" tony said as he looked Loki over he went to grab loki's arm but the god snatched up his arm to fast holding it to his chest.

"Honestly I'd like to be anywhere but here. Here was a mistake" Loki claimed rubbing his hands over his face signing why was he saying this. He took a deep breath and checked his magic supply, still not enough.

"So why don't you leave?" Bruce spoke up as the door opened to show the rest of the avengers thor noticed his brothers difference and wasn't too sure about it.

"I can't "Loki said locking eyes with thor and reaching out a hand to his brother

Thor gladly took it pulling Loki up gently as he stood slowly. Loki was wearing a pair of gym shorts that hung loosely on his thin but muscular body. Thor held tightly as Loki swayed a bit before regaining his composer. He looked over each avenger before letting go of thor's hand.

"What do you mean you can't leave?" Natasha finally asked noticing the many bandages she was also noticing his green eyes but so was tony.

"it's gone isn't it" thor said as Loki sat again on the bed to exhausted to stand any longer.

"yes thor its gone I have barley anything left" Loki sighed into his hands he didn't like this he needed to lie but what was the point any longer.

" what's gone?" Steve said moving closer to get a better look he almost wanted to vomit at the sight of loki.

" my magic" Loki whispered into the silent room not one moved loki looked like he wanted to cry but instead he just picked at his bandages.

No one said anything after that they just waited. After a few minutes loki began to sway and soon he was unconscious and falling forward, thor quickly caught him and laid him on the bed carefully.

" so what now?" steve began the conversation again now that loki was safe

" what do you mean we bring him to shield" clint said glaring at loki

" no my brother is in no means to harm anyone, besides if he finds loki again he won't make it out so safe next time." thor said angrily as he gripped his hammer tighter

" I'll take him home, but first who is "he"? " tony said standing

" what?!" everyone claimed as tony called for his release papers

" it's fine" tony said as a nurse came up

She was young and she smiled to them all " here you are Mr. Stark please take good care of loki, he's not as bad as you think. He's really nice and he helps us when he feel okay, and he tells great stories, he's not bad I promise but sometimes he shows us magic tricks with what he has left" she rushed it but she put it out there she quickly ran off nodding to thor and smiling before she disappeared.

" she never learns" loki spoke starling the others as they turned to face him

" who's that" bruce said standing

" her name is tasha she and a few other nurses have been looking after me"

"they know who you are and what you did?" Natasha asked giving a look

"yes they do I don't know why they do it"

" oh well come on" tony said giving him a hand

"really stark this has lab rat written all over it" loki said taking it

Tony laughed as he helped loki stand, thor gave loki a shirt and a his boots that were on a counter. Loki put them on and they left to the tower. In tony's car was him, loki, bruce, and steve. Bruce and steve interested on coming even after tony assured them it was fine, the other avengers were meeting them there.

"loki what color are your eyes?" tony's question was sudden and surprised loki as well as bruce and steve.

"yes they are why?" loki's voice shook a little with unease

"because when you attacked they were blue" it was a statement and it made loki sick this stomach

They pulled up to the tower and loki rushed to open the door, as soon as it was open he was on his knees on the ground and vomiting as memories of thantos and his punishment came rushing back hitting him full throttle.

Tony rushed to his side against himself he had a feeling that he brought back something he shouldn't have. Bruce was there too hold him steady as he stopped and shook. It was a surprise to say the least because the next the avengers knew they were at the front door watching as it happened but what they hear next take them on a spin.

" loki oh my god are you okay?!" was all tony could say as loki wiped his mouth

"yeah just fine just remembered something that's all" as he stood loki looked at thor and smiled as he saw his brother get angry

"as in something to do with attack and how you didn't really do it?" tony claimed as he and the rest walked to the tower

"maybe but that doesn't matter now" was all loki could say as he looked at his tattooed fingers in thought

"I'll kill him!" thor raged as he grabbed loki's arm. Loki cried out in pain as his brother grabbed him and dragged him away. Struggling and yelling in both pain and anger for thor to let him go but it didn't do anything the angry thunder god over powered him dragging him from room to room even when loki's knees gave out and he fell. Thor's grip was strong leaving bruises on loki's arm and neck as loki continued to yell tears now flowing freely down his face.

When the avengers finally caught up they saw standing in the middle of the living room holding as struggling loki who was for a fact crying and pleading for his brother to let him go. Loki was sitting on the floor and failing miserably while thor was yelling angrily and clearly trying to get loki to go back to the source of what hurt him so. Loki looked to the sound of more hushed yelling but it was at thor telling him to let go of him, loki met tony's brown eyes and quickly looked away turning to face thor who was now staring down at him. Thor gently let go of loki's arm and loki quickly brought it to his chest cradling it.

Tony made slow careful movements as he approached loki making sure to stay low and keep his hands in front for loki to see. Loki was still sitting on the floor watching the scenes unravel his vision was slightly fuzzy and the noise was just muffled sound nothing clear.

" STOP IT SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" loki couldn't help but scream as the noise continued to carry on and on. His hands covered his ears and he felt tony's hands reach suddenly to touch his arms making him flinch violently.

"loki sshhh it's okay I promise no more noise" tony was gentle which was a surprise to the avengers but it did make them stop talking and start watching.

"see nice and quiet now" loki looked up to see tony say those words this time.

Tony gently took loki's hands away from his ears moved his arm to get a better look at the bruise thor left, it was now turning blackish covering a good part of his upper arm.


	2. Chapter 2

After things quieted down tony helped loki up from the ball on the floor but as he stood he seemed to look younger like a teenager now a god. He was smaller and more childish looking. His hair a little longer.

"Loki what is happening to you?" was all tony could say before loki turned swiftly to thor

"Look at me thor! Take me to mother now!" loki ground out as he grabbed thor by the collar shaking him until tony grabbed him around the waist trying to pull him off thor

"Brother it's just a spell" thor whimpered trying to calm himself down

"a spell to de-age him to before you and your stuiped family broke me!" loki struggled in tony's arms he was growling as he kept shrinking and de-aging until he was a small 4 year old boy. He was still tattooed and pierced which looked weird on a four year old. After the initial shock wore off tony handed loki back to thor. Thor held loki close to keep from hitting him before he sat down and brushed and braided loki's hair like when he would use to.

"thor what's going on?!" bruce said coming to the front to look at loki who was trying to get away from thor

" my mother has de-aged loki to before he had problems that made him what you saw, he has lost a little memory but he remembers most things" thor said finally realising loki who ran right in Natasha's legs where he clung to until he looked up to see who it was.

Once he saw Natasha looking down at him he let go and ran blindly down halls and through rooms the sound of footsteps catching up on him only made him run faster he was eager to get away from the mortals. Natasha was first follow loki the look he gave her was heart breaking even for her, she knew he thought she would hurt him even if he was a child.

Natasha was fast and she soon found loki running down a hall that happened to have a giant window at the end which loki was currently racing towards grabby little hands reaching for it. She quickly closed the gap and grabbed him pulling up and holding him close as she caught her breath. Loki relaxed slightly but tensed right up when the rest of the avengers came into view and he struggled again.

" i-i-i-im s-sorry pwease wet go pwease pwase i-im sorry" loki stumbled over his words as tears streaked down his face

"loki sshhh it's okay it's okay nothing's going to happen to you" Natasha tried to do more but loki finally got her to drop him which scared every one of the avengers luckily tony acted quickly catching the toddler before he connected to the floor.

Loki looked shell shocked as tony stood up with him his eyes were wide and he was breathing hard and he tears in his eyes. Tony noticed he was shaking and quickly gave him to bruce who checked him over for anything but he was fine just scared as soon as bruce was done thor quickly snatched his brother away from bruces arms and loki did fight but he was relaxed at least..

They went back to the living room and put loki down his t-shirt hung loosely on him like a dress. Loki tugged and pulled at the shirt before he pulled out the pony tail and unbraided his hair letting the black curls fall into his face and around his shoulders. Everything was fine until for no reason loki began to cry and his little tattooed fingers began to tangle into his hair. Natasha picked loki up and rocked him back and forth. This was the moment the avengers knew they would be raising a difficult child.


End file.
